


I crave your touch

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samifer week<br/>made for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	I crave your touch

I’m kept warm by my sins  
layer upon layer on my skin  
and your ice cold touch  
is the relief I crave so much

my dying wings burn cold  
coloured silver instead of gold  
and your burning hot touch  
is the relief I crave so much

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there was a POV change  
> and yes, I'm well aware that it's not always the best idea to write POV changes but I just love them a lot, and one day I'll master POV changes in poetry but I need a lot more practice before I'm there


End file.
